Benutzer Diskussion:Calvagh
Translation Work Great work on the translations. Try if you can to also add a link to the English-langauge wiki. You add it like a category. So, for example, on the Heilen page, you'd add en:Cure (it can be added anywhere). Notice that it adds a link on the left of the page under the "In other languages" box. This will allow for easier cross-referencing and updating. Thanks again! -- 18:07, 2. Jul. 2007 (CDT) In addition, I've been having to create various administrative pages for various purposes. However, I can only draft them in English. Since they obviously should be in German, any help you can give would be great. I've placed all such pages on the FFXIclopedia:Portal page. -- 12:51, 13. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Leitfaden Leitfaden hört sich besser an als Spielhilfe. Schau mal bitte auf Tele-Holla und der Vorlage Exclusive2 (was dann auch für Exclusive gelten würde) in der Diskussion vorbei. --Samsara 10:17, 10. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Kaufleute Sollten die Kaufleute in den Magie-Vorlagen nicht eher Händler sein? Immerhin nennen wir sie so auch in den Kategorien und Kaufleut hört sich eher nach Einkauf an, während die Händler ja kaufen und verkaufen. Was macht eigentlich die Vorlage TI? --Samsara 15:09, 12. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :und das sagst Du erst jetzt??? ;-) Jo ,stimmt... hab das immer nur noch kopiert und den Fehler wohl von Anfang an mitgeschleppt... das rächt sich jetzt ;)--Calvagh 15:20, 12. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::Tschuldigung ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, als ich es in den Letzten änderungen in der Zusammenfassung gesehen habe :) --Samsara 15:17, 12. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :::hehehe, bin Dir ja auch keineswegs böse - je besser wir zusammenwerkeln, desto perfekter wird die deutsche Übersetzung. Allein vor mich hinwerkeln würd mir nicht so viel Spaß machen. btw... hast Du eine gute Übersetzung für "Melee" und "Damage Dealer" ? Ich hab da noch nichts gutes...--Calvagh 15:20, 12. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::::Ich würd die Englischen Begriffe lassen, sie verlinken und dann dort erklären was es bedeutet. Spielerslang müssen wir nicht unnötig übersetzen, gibt ja keine offiziellen Bezeichnungen dafür. --Samsara 15:25, 12. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :Ok, habe heute die Abend am Dieb aufgenommen. Wegen meiner Grammatik und interpunktion ist aber jede hilfe/Korrektur willkommen. ;) Btw, danke für den Hinweise mit der Userseite. =) --Cemalidor 15:25 17. Jul. 2007 (GMT+1) Promotion You have recently been "promoted" to Patroller. With this comes two special powers. The first is the ability to protect and unprotect pages, as well as edit protected pages. In addition, you have the ability to patrol edits. If you have any questions, please ask me. -- 08:49, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Vorlagen-Problem Kannst du bitte mal schauen was an Vorlage:Chocobo-Graben nicht funktioniert, ist bestimmt wieder so ein leichter Sprachunterschied. --Samsara 14:39, 23. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Wiki Site Klar ich habe erst vor kurzem gemerkt, dass es diese Seite auch auf deutsch gibt. Und da ich nach 3 Jahren FFXI-zocken heute mir vorgenommen habe dieses Spiel auf deutsch zu spielen, bin ich auch sehr drum bemüht, dass diese Seite auf die Beine gestellz wird ;) Doch bis jetzt raff ich noch nicht, wie ich Artikel hinzufügen kann, aber das mit den Bildern nehme ich gerne ab ;). Ja also ich würde mich für Items interessieren, also die Item-Datenbank vervollständigen. Noch ne idee wäre, dass für Spieler wie ich es einer bin, der lange das Spiel auf englisch gespielt hat eine translate funktion eingebaut wird oder vermerkt wird, wie das Item auch noch in english heißt und umgekehrt. Also ein englisches Item auf deutsch.--Odysee 14:28, 17. Aug. 2007 (CDT) Naja ich habe nun insgesamt 74 bilder zurzeit editiert und habe dann das hier gelesen : "Hm, um etwas Kontinuität hineinzubringen wäre es wohl sinnvoll, dass alle Zaubersprüche den selben Hintergrund bekommen - hatte für meine bisher 50 Bilder den "ursprünglichen" von FF (Blau mit Streifen) gewählt." ein Zitat von dir an Raana. Doch ich habe leider nun bisher alles im Fenster-Typ 4 gemacht, weil das einer der Fenster ist, die nicht transparent ist, also keine Namen von Spielern oder so durchschimmern lässt. Für mich besonders wichtig, weil ich in der Hektik bei Limbus oder anderen Events, wo es die Möglichkeit gibt an raritäten Screenshots ranzukommen, nicht auf kleinigkeiten wie tranzperenz, wie bei deinen Fenster-Typ achten kann. Deswegen meine Frage:"Soll ich deine Bilder auch noch mal alle editieren?" Und vll kannst du es ja vermerken, dass bei geposteten Screenshots, der Fenster-Typ 4 benutzt wird. Danke --Odysee 03:24, 18. Aug. 2007 (CDT) Kann ich es vll trozdem Versuchen, die Seite so einheitlich wie möglich zu gestalten ^^ ? Also so dass die Bilder zum größten Teil den gleichen Hintergrund haben. --Odysee 06:59, 18. Aug. 2007 (CDT) Doppel-Attacke Danke für den Remove. War nicht mein Fehler, der Name stand falsch in der Traitliste vom WAR, ich hab den so übernommen wie er da stand und den Artikel übersetzt, as far as zu dem Punkt möglich. Da mein WAR selbst noch kein Double Attack hat musste ich dem was da stand glauben, Danke trotzdem =D (Hatte mich schon gewundert, warum es denn Doppel-Attacke heissen würde, aber Dreifachattacke beim THF) --Tidu 13:37, 10. Sep. 2007 (CDT) PS: das war nicht mein erster Edit - nur der erste in der deutschen Wiki =P Moves/Deletion When you move or delete something, make sure to remember to check the "What links here" on the old page or the one you're about to delete and correct the linking to avoid red links. -- 20:43, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Durcheinander *Ich verlier momentan ein bisschen den Überblick. Im Laufe der Erstellung einiger Artikel sind mir einige Dinge aufgefallen und Fragen aufgekommen. Nun weiß ich nur nicht genau, wo ich denn diese Fragen stellen soll... an der Stelle, wo es mir aufgefallen ist, oder direkt an dich oder irgendwo anders hin? Shaari 13:21, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo Calvagh! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 07:40, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Bis jetzt haben 95 Gaming-Wikis diese Vorlage. Wenn ihr zustimmt, fehlen nur noch 19 Gaming-Wikis die die Vorlage noch nicht haben (aber auch dort warte ich auf eine Rückmeldung). Gruß Tomsen (talk) 09:36, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC)